


A King and the Crows

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: and the entire karasuno gang basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a selfish king, though to this royal name, he surely did not cling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King and the Crows

Once upon a time, there was a selfish king,

though to this royal name, he surely did not cling.

It was just a title given,

one for that he’s never striven,

yet was one that he deserved,

for that his name would be preserved

in all the days and years to come

to show the legend he’s become,

to prove the tyranny he reigned

in which he would have never deigned

to reach a hand out to a peasant

like a high and mighty pheasant.

His true nature remained hidden,

by thirst for winning he was ridden,

thus his words came out as threats,

as insults with no regrets,

until he realized too late

that he was target of the hate

of all the men that were beside him,

those who endured his every short whim.

-

As they went into a forest,

they were all the very surest,

they were planning all along

to show the king that he was wrong,

to leave him standing in the dark,

so to display to the monarch

that they were tired of his rules,

that they were not just simply tools

that he could use as he preferred

that they weren’t going to be deterred

to desert him in the wood

and to abandon him for good.

-

The king, he didn’t even think

that he was on the very brink

of tasting loneliness so soon.

The road they took with trees was strewn

so that his men hid in their shadow

and left the king on a broad meadow.

The time passed, the silence remained,

the king took a turn and a fact he attained,

that he was unwanted

that he was disdained.

-

The once selfish king turned lonely instead,

yet looked at the road that still was ahead,

„I’ll do it myself, all on my own,“

he spoke to himself, since he was alone

yet figured out quickly, figured out fast

that he was surely not going to last.

-

No matter how much, no matter how well,

in the very end he could simply tell,

that all by himself he was going to die

in the forest, without a single ally.

He sat down, being on the verge of crying

when a small tiny crow came flying,

sitting down on the king’s crown,

prompting the king to frown,

as the crow, so tiny, tried to remove

the jewellery that was meant to prove

the monarch’s dignity and pride,

that he had always just denied

for that he never once had felt

that those were things on which he dwelt.

He only figured he’d been rude,

he’d been harsh and he’d been crude,

that he simply couldn’t word,

that his terms had been misheard

as insults and as commands,

as dire orders and demands,

and thus he helped the tiny crow,

with just a humble and deep bow,

the crown, it fell off by itself,

the king had plain dethroned himself.

The crow it croaked, so loud and clear,

ignored the king’s shining gear,

and in a blink, so quick and brisk,

a bunch of crows, taking the risk,

appeared from no where he could see,

yet squeaked with joy and squeaked with glee

as they set eyes on the old king,

who didn’t understand a thing.

-

The crows, they gathered all around,

they seemed happy and unwound,

so the king, with caution clear,

his vision dull, his vision blear,

by all the tears that started falling

as he felt the crows all crawling

up his legs and up his back,

until they reached even his neck,

asked very shy, very low,

very quiet, very slow,

if they would all stay by his side,

if they could lead him, they could guide

him all the way to the outside.

-

The tiny crow up on his head,

it used the king’s hair as its bed,

it suddenly woke up and cawed,

it flapped its wings and harshly clawed

onto the former monarch’s fringe,

a thing that caused the king to cringe,

he noticed all the crows they followed,

almost if they had just swallowed

all the words that he had said,

he wondered if he made them mad.

Yet at once, he suddenly could tell,

they didn’t plan on giving him hell,

it was the opposite, alright,

as if they all planned to invite

the king of yore to their troop,

to make him part of their group,

to make him feel less alone,

to tell him he is not on his own,

to give him a place to belong,

to show him he has not been wrong,

that he only needs someone to stay

and not turn his back to go away,

someone to deal with all his flaws,

because no matter what the cause,

the king in itself was a legend indeed,

only to be damaged by disdain and greed,

for his talent was certainly one of a kind,

one that was so difficult to find.

-

Piled with crows from head to toe,

the king didn’t feel any more woe

covered in black feathers like one of their own,

he was certain he would be never alone.

He lost his crown, and the title of a king’s,

yet gained new friends and a pair of black wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever written because I never do poems or anything of the like but I had this idea in mind for 5ever so I needed this out of my system!


End file.
